Figgleworms Cause Rumours
by Skyward Rose
Summary: Is Harry really ill? Or is it just some kind of rumour that's been taken out of hand? Written for the Fellytone challenge on Hogwarts Online II. Please Read and Review!


Title: Figgleworms Cause Rumours

House: Ravenclaw

Name: SkywardRose/Ally

* * *

I paced back and forth in deep thought. Hermione watched me in complete confusion and a slight hint of embarrassment. She jumped when I finally stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"You need to tell him immediately." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Harry's in danger…"

"Fine, fine." She pulled my hands off her shoulders. "How long will it take?"

"It can be anything from a day to a month."

"But…"

"I need to go." I pulled away and headed down the hall.

"Bye Luna."

* * *

I was sat in the hall the following day. I was reading the newest issue of the Quibbler in deep concentration because some of the boys at the end of the table were quite rowdy. Padma lowered herself into the seat opposite and stared at me, with a big smirk on her face.

"Do you want to read my magazine?" I asked, looking up at her. "There's a big feature on a new creature my father found."

"Uh, no thanks." Padma backed away a bit before carrying on. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Harry's ill. Nothing serious, though."

"Oh. Who told you?"

"Yeah. My sister told me. She said that Lavender heard it from Hannah who heard it from Justin."

"I don't trust rumours. If someone believes, then they probably have a bunch of figgleworms crawling about in their ears."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to tell someone else my juicy gossip."

Padma got up from the table and stomped off. I faintly heard her whisper 'weirdo' as she left.

* * *

"I haven't seen Harry recently."

Me and Ginny were walking along the corridor together after class. The school was very quiet because summer weather had kicked in. Everyone had practically raced out of class.

"He's not been in lessons. Rumour has it that he's really ill. Like, seriously."

"I'm sure he's fine. Like I told Padma last week, I don't trust rumours. I recommended her to the hospital wing afterwards. I think she had some figgleworms on the brain."

"Luna, you can't just admit someone to the Hospital Wing because of some made up creature."

"Figgleworms are real, sadly." We came to a halt at the bottom of the main staircase. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Has Harry read last week's Quibbler? I sent one to him."

"I haven't seen Harry. Didn't I already tell you?" She started to walk away.

"Oh." I quickly opened my bag and gave her a small rolled up piece of parchment. "Give this to Ron. Tell him that it's for Harry."

"Well, okay." She took it and put it in her bag. "I'll see you soon"

"Bye."

* * *

A crowd had gathered in the great hall the next day. I approached it with caution, just in case.

"How long have you got?"

"Is your illness painful?"

"Did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named give you it? I bet he did."

I pushed my way through until I reached the centre. Harry sat there, with Ron and Hermione next to him. He looked as confused as I was and he had a big cast around his foot.

"I bet he got an infection from that injury."

"Maybe it was a curse?"

"Everybody shut-up. What we really need to focus on is his funeral!"

The crowd quickly dispersed into a cloud of different hymns and obituaries. I was left standing there with the few that disagreed and Harry's friends.

"Why does everybody think that I am going to die?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione expectantly.

"That rumour's been going round for about two weeks." Ginny had overheard us and had wanted in on the fun. "It started when Neville told Justin that you were ill and it just escalated from there."

"Why did Neville think I was ill?"

"Oh. He told me yesterday that he had overheard Luna and Hermione talking about while he was looking for Trevor."

Harry looked from Hermione to me and back again in anger.

"Why were you talking about me?"

"I..."

"It wasn't about you being ill." Harry looked at me with a baffled expression. "It was about my dad's article."

"But wait..." Ginny looked angry. "Why did you miss lessons?"

"I broke my ankle when I was doing extra Quidditch practice. Hufflepuff keep beating us in friendly matches."

Ginny had walked away as soon as he mentioned extra practice.

"Well, as long as that's cleaned up, I'm going to tuck in." Ron turned around and grabbed as much food as he could fit on his plate.

"Luna…" Harry said. "Why were you talking about your dad's article?

* * *

_TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

"Hermione..."

I had caught Hermione as she left Ancient Runes. It was a sunny day and she was in a small rush.

"What do you want?"

"Has Harry got the magazine yet?"

"No. Why are you determined to get him to read it?"

"One of the articles mentions him. My dad suspects that he has a new creature living in his nostril. Something he has never encountered before. So he wrote about it."

"And why do you want Harry to read that? Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"I can't. He'd never believe me."

"Of course, of course…" Hermione started to walk away.

"Wait. I need you to do something."

"What?"

"My dad is sending medicine. He says it can kill any small creature on the planet. Make sure he gets it."

"When should I tell him that he was a weird… thing in his head?"

I paced back and forth in deep thought. Hermione watched me in complete confusion and a slight hint of embarrassment. She jumped when I finally stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"You need to tell him immediately." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Harry's in danger…"

"Fine, fine." She pulled my hands off her shoulders. "How long will it take?"

"It can be anything from a day to a month."

"But…"

"I need to go." I pulled away and headed down the hall.

"Bye Luna."

As I walked away, I was sure I saw a faint shadow and a small croak under the stairs.


End file.
